


Why I Bias Shownu

by giriwonho



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giriwonho/pseuds/giriwonho
Summary: just gushing on here about my love for Shownu, the only man ever





	Why I Bias Shownu

Shownu has been my bias for over two years, and it took me a while to realize what exactly made me feel a connection to him. 

I know I'm gonna sound like a crazy delusional kboo, but a lot has happened to me in the past couple of years and to be honest, Monsta X has been my number one coping mechanism. Without further ado, let the gushing begin. 

The first thing I feel from Shownu is a source of safety. Like, if you were with him, nothing bad could ever happen. His quiet demeanor really resonates with me too. Being extremely shy myself, it's heartwarming to have watched Shownu come out of his shell in the past few years and I hope that I can have that 'transformation' as well. Seeing his soft eyes, he seems like someone who would listen to your every phrase and sentence and really visualize what you're saying, if that makes sense. He really seems like a good listener who would take everything you say seriously and remember the little, mundane parts of conversations. He really cares.

He has a really magnetic aura, seeing how the puppy in the buzzfeed interview went right up to him and even comfortably fell asleep in his lap. He seems to have the ability to stay calm in most situations, which would be really helpful in stressful situations.

I once read something that said your bias represents what you're lacking in life, moreover what you need and yearn for in order to be more comfortable and/or happy. Shownu represents that for me. I don't really have any examples of 'good men' in my life who would protect me and make me feel safe, so I guess that gushing over Shownu is my way of trying to fill that emptiness. Someone who would listen without judgement and kind of, just be there. 

That's kind of it, I guess. I just wanted to write this for some reason.


End file.
